The Pendant
by Nymphadorkus
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries so the best I can do is: A girl finds the Evenstar and this is her story. The rating is just in case.
1. Prologue

Are you sure that you want to hear my story?

It's not a happy one. My story is one of loss, being lost, and rebirth. Where should I begin?

I know- I'll start at the beginning.

It all began with that day when I found that necklace...

Everyone had always told me that I was an attractive young woman, with my blue green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I had inherited my father's height, standing at an impressive five foot, ten inches. I think that's what attracted my now ex-boyfriend, Christian, who is probably in his mid-eighties by now.

It had to have been a month before we broke up. We were out walking in the woods. The locals had called those woods "Adrian's Woods", due to the fact that the original owner's name was Adrian.

If I recall correctly, we were near the river that flowed smoothly through the forest. I spotted something shiny on the ground; from where I stood, it appeared to be a necklace. As I approached it, I found that I was correct.

Christian, at this point, was nearby looking for a way to get across the river. There wasn't a bridge anywhere in sight, so he went looking for a fallen tree or something to help us across.

I suddenly heard Christian call my name. He had apparently found a way across.

"Gwen! C'mon, I found a way!"

He had found a way across indeed. This fallen tree was magnificent. Not only that; it was also absolutely **huge**! Unusual for a tree around here, the trees were usually small in stature.

He was already across when I got there but decided to come back and meet me halfway; meeting me in the middle.

I wanted to show him the necklace that I had found, it was...exquisite for lack of a better word. So, I did. He totally agreed; I wanted to give it to him because at that time I was totally in love with him. I believed him to be my other half; my soul mate. I was young- I didn't know any better.

However, he refused to take it. Repeatedly, I told him that I really wanted him to have it. But he still wouldn't take it.

He told me, "Gwen, this is a very unique necklace. I want someone equally unique to have it. I am not that person. You are- so you should keep it."

Good thing too, because the next day, I found that I had made some...drastic changes. And there would be more to come.

Okay, so I lied. They weren't drastic **at first**. I had never been a very good singer but I still enjoyed it. The only people who I had ever sung in front of were my dad and Christian.

It was my turn to wash the dishes that day. My dad and I took turns washing them.

Ever since I was young, I sang along with the radio so it eventually became a habit of mine to sing along while doing chores; especially when I washed the dishes.

Now, remember, I had never been much of a singer. Luckily my dad and Christian put up with it.

However, when I opened my mouth and started singing that time, I knew that something was different but I didn't know what. That is, until I was finished washing the dishes and found Christian standing in the kitchen doorway.

He was just standing there, staring at me; entranced, I could tell. Although, at the time, I didn't know why.

Then I found out.

"Gwen, since when could you sing like that?"

I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about and that flattery would get him nowhere.

"No offense but I'm not trying to flatter you 'Wen. But it's completely true. I've never heard a more beautiful voice. Did you get voice lessons without me knowing or something?"

That is when I had an inkling that something weird was going on.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Now it probably sounds strange for me to say that something weird was happening. I mean, people sometimes notice it but brush it off as something else. This was too strong for me to brush off though.

One of the first clues that Christian was up to something was when he said that I should get a record deal, such a beautiful voice shouldn't go to waste. He didn't invest so much interest in my natural talents before!

I was an accomplished painter, writer, and photographer. Well, as accomplished as one can be in high school A couple of my paintings were hung in the local art museum, I had published a few short stories, received money for them. And some of my photos were in a local photography magazine.

He had never gone to the local art museum to see my paintings. He had never read any of my short stories and he had never looked at **any** of my photos. And yet here he was, taking a special interest in 'my voice'. Which was kind of annoying because it had only 'emerged' after I found that necklace. And yet, I put up with this for two months.

The next 'change' was the following week during class.

I was in American History, now please note that my ears had always been slightly pointy and I was often teased about them. People would frequently tug on my ears when I was trying to do my work.

Well, I felt tugs on both of my ears, thinking that someone was pulling on them I turned around expecting someone to be there but no one was; people on the other side of the room were giving me strange looks because of this. So I then thought nothing of it. That was a mistake.

I went on my normal schedule; going from class to class until I got to my last hour, P.E. I got into the gym and started warming up for a game of indoor soccer.

Another one of my habits was to put my hair up so it wouldn't get in my way. Another mistake.

Someone called out, "Hey Freak!" I was used to this sort of thing so I ignored them.

That is, until I got a soccer ball kicked at my head.

Again they called out, "I said, hey freak! What's up with your ears?!"

That got my attention. People just don't say that for no good reason, even if they are bullies. I ran into the girls bathroom.

He was right. My ears were _extremely_ pointed. After about five minutes, I calmed down. I then realized that I could _hear _ the people out in the gym talking about me. Not the echoes but I could actually _hear_ them talking about me!

Oh God, I thought that I was going crazy! I could suddenly hear people talking about me in the gym!!

Little did I realize that there was another change. I would realize it later that day, walking home from school.

As I walked home from school, I was probably a mile and a half away from my house. It was pretty much a straight line from the school to my house. This is when I realized that I could **see** my house. Since when could any normal human being see their house from a mile and a half away?!

What I didn't know then but I was and still am, far from being normal or human.

I got home eventually. I wasn't really all that hungry but thankfully my dad wasn't home. He would have made me eat something.

I called Christian like I do everyday after school. However I noticed something...off about him when I talked to him this time. He seemed distracted.

I thought nothing of it at the time. I was too freaked out to. I just wanted to know his opinion. He didn't say too much about that though. He just kept going on and on about how I should send a demo tape in. Stupid men.

I would ask my dad about it. He is the one person I talk to when I'm freaked out, even when I'm not freaked out, no matter what. 

Talk to him, I did. And freak out more than me, he did. (A/N: YODA!)

Unfortunately, he decided that I would get picked on way too much with...my elven ears, as he called them. I personally wanted to keep going to that school; I mean, the kids there would talk even more about me now that they noticed my 'elven ears' and I suddenly move. However, he wouldn't hear any of it.

The prospect of me moving, upset Christian. More like upset his 'plans'. We kept seeing each other after I had moved. This continued for, I would say, about a month and a half. Would have too, if I hadn't caught his sorry ass in bed with another girl! That's why he was so distracted that day, because of that whore! I still haven't completely forgiven them to this day.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's note: I can't believe it! I forgot to thank my beta-reader Lykairo!! Gah!! I'm so sorry Lykairo! I was so excited to post my chapters that I forgot...forgive me...shrinks away

Well, anyway on with....

Chapter two

Now that I think about it, not forgiving them is harsh. Really harsh. It has been about sixty five years since I found them and people have been forgiven for far more serious 'crimes.' Humans, for example. God forgave them for killing his son.

Neither my dad or I were very religious people. You are probably wondering how I know about humans killing Jesus if I wasn't a religious person. (Author's note: I actually knew someone who was an atheist their entire life and they didn't know that we basically killed Jesus.) I didn't until my dad decided that the "better school" to go to was Saint Mary's; the Catholic school on the other side of town.

I **_hated _**that school with a passion. The definition of hate is: **"To have a great aversion to, with a strong desire that evil should befall the person toward whom the feeling is directed."** To hate something is **really **hard to do, but I absolutely hated that school. I felt that I didn't belong there, I had no friends since all of them treated me like I had Leprosy, and on top of that; _that girl_ attended school there. That's what I hated most about that school.

I ended up attending that bloody school for two agonizing years until I was eighteen years old. I underwent **many** changes those two years, to the point where my own father didn't recognize me; I completely changed. All of which alienated me from my classmates even more.

The first change I had while attending Saint Mary's was again my voice. Only this time, it wasn't just when I sang, it was all the time. My voice deepened considerably. However, it wasn't to the point where people thought that I was a hermaphrodite. (nothing against hermaphrodites or anything) They still, naturally, noticed. And I was relentlessly teased about it. This was probably about three months after I starting attending.

The second change probably took place about five months after my voice changed. This was probably the most bizarre of them all, well this combined with something else. Do you remember me telling you about my strawberry blonde hair?

Do you know that saying, 'it just happened overnight'? That is what honestly happened with me. I just woke up one morning, took my usual shower, getting out I looked in the mirror and my hair was BLACK. I don't mean blackish brown. I mean pure jet black. I thought that I was losing it, who wouldn't?

At least it hadn't happened at school. Thankfully, they all thought that I had dyed my hair. That was a big sigh of relief. However, my next 'transformation' I wasn't so lucky. This one happened in school, obviously.

I was in French class. I was giving a report on Venezuela in French naturally, only when we were giving our reports, we had to stand in the front (I do know that sometimes a person doesn't have to stand up in front) when suddenly, I felt...funny; something was off. That's when _that girl_ spoke up (in French...stupid twit) (author's note: this will be a rough translation b/c I don't speak French and I don't know if my source is correct or not.)

"Oh mon Dieu, it's ainsi... lumineux."

'Oh my God, it's so...bright?' What the hell was she talking about? I guess everyone else in the room agreed with her because they just gawked at me until I ran out of the room, I had absolutely no clue what they were talking about.

I take that back; I didn't just run out of that room. I ran out of that school and I somehow managed to run all the way home; I still think that it was adrenaline that got me there. The place that I always go, after I'm finished talking to my dad is my room. However, he wasn't there since he had to go to work (a/n: I should hope so.)

If you can imagine this, you walk (or run) into my room, the first thing you see is my bed and to the left of that is my dresser with it's giant mirror. To the right is my radio and bookcase. To the left of my dresser is my desk.

I obviously couldn't get to my bed without passing by my dresser first and as I did, I saw what they saw. I saw exactly how bright my aura had become. I was never one to believe this sort of stuff. But this was too obvious to ignore; it was too..._beautiful_ to ignore, if you follow me.

There was something so ethereal about it. That's when everything clicked. I knew exactly what was happening to me. I was turning into something that wasn't human. A friend at the school I used to attend, Oakridge High School, knew all about this sort of thing. She had frequently told me about it, I had never believed her before but now I needed her advice.

I didn't realize that at the time, my 'transformation' was far from complete and she would help me every step of the way, so to speak.


End file.
